O valor de uma paixão
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: Certas coisas só são valorizadas quando perdidas. Será que Hiei vai saber lidar com uma das perdas mais dolorosas de sua vida?


O valor de uma paixão  
  
Estava lá já tinha uma tarde toda. Esteve a manhã inteira tentando terminar de resolver o problema que estava tomando-lhe mais de duas semanas para poder ter mais tempo com aquele que dominava boa parte do seu ser (e por que não dizer todo?), e, quando chega, tem que esperar mais uma eternidade para, finalmente, ter um pouco de paz.  
  
- Já cansei disso! - reclamou repentinamente, colocando o hábito negro e indo até a janela - Vou voltar. Ganho mais lá do que esperando aqui.  
  
- Espera só mais um pouco, koibito. Já estou acabando.  
  
- Você sempre fala isso, kitsune, e eu sempre espero. Mas chega um dia que a gente cansa, sabia?! Estou cansado desse seu joguinho. Sempre faço o que pede, como uma mãe que mima demais o filho. E é isso que você é, uma criança mimada!  
  
- Nani?! - exclamou, não entendendo onde aquele youkai queria chegar.  
  
- É isso o que você ouviu! Sempre tenho que fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Já estou ficando cansado de atender aos seus caprichos! Seus afazeres sempre em primeiro lugar! Pensei que desse mais valor ao nosso relacionamento!  
  
- Como assim?! Acha que não dou valor para o nosso relacionamento?! - ele estava realmente indignado.  
  
- Eu não acho, tenho certeza!  
  
Aquela afirmação caiu como uma bomba para a raposa. Nunca imaginou que ouviria aquilo de Hiei. Dizer que nunca dera o devido valor ao seu amor pelo pequeno demônio de fogo era uma calúnia sem tamanho. Sempre fizera tudo em função do amante. É claro que não podia deixar os estudos da faculdade de lado, mas já não estudava como antes. Ele apenas fazia o essencial, sem fazer trabalhos extras e auxiliar colegas que pediam por uma possível ajuda. Tudo para que tivesse mais tempo para passar com o seu koibito.  
  
Aquilo tinha sido uma afirmação impensada, sabia disso, mas que havia deixado Kurama extremamente ofendido. E Hiei percebeu a besteira que fizera ao ver que Kurama serrara os punhos com força, fazendo com que as unhas machucassem a palma das mãos e o sangue pingasse no chão, manchando o carpete de um vermelho vivo. Os olhos estavam encobertos pela franja, escondendo o olhar da raposa, mas não havia a necessidade de Hiei olhar nos olhos do amante para ver que transmitiam uma dor sem igual.  
  
- Kurama, eu... - Hiei tentou começar, porém o outro cortou sua frase no meio, sem deixar que o jovem youkai terminasse.  
  
- Sai daqui - disse entredentes. Sua voz não era nem um pouco chorosa, era fria, como se Kurama falasse com um inimigo.  
  
- ...?  
  
- Eu disse para sair, não ouviu? - disse, encarando os olhos vermelhos do koorime. O youkai assustou-se ao ver os olhos de Kurama lacrimejantes, porém estavam tão frios que assustariam até o mais poderoso dos demônios - Eu também cansei desse seu jeito, sabia? Não sou eu a criança mimada, é você. Acho que te acostumei mal, sabia? Sempre tentei ajeitar tudo a seu favor, para depois receber isso em troca? Que coisa... devia saber que você era assim, afinal, essa não é a nossa primeira briga, não é?  
  
Um silêncio instalou-se no quarto, incomodando Hiei, enquanto ele via Kurama ajeitar seu material da faculdade e colocando tudo na estante onde estavam outros enormes livros de medicina. O silêncio ameaçava esmagar o youkai aos poucos, estrangulando-o, até que o kitsune virou-se e recomeçou a falar, com um sorriso irônico, coisa que ele nunca imaginou ver Kurama fazer, ainda mais para ele.  
  
- Que ironia, pensei que conhecia você, mas percebi que o conheço muito pouco. Sempre achei que você era do tipo que pessoa que, apesar de ter vivido um passado como o seu, sabia analisar algo com uma certa cautela, e saberia colocar as frases certas na hora certa e no lugar certo... Depois de alguma briga nossa, sempre tentava entender o seu lado, colocando na cabeça que era o seu jeito, e que conseguiria mudar com o tempo - fez uma rápida pausa, e continuou o desabafo - Mas acho que me iludi, não é mesmo? Não imaginei que pudesse mudar todo o conceito que tinha formado sobre você durante longos seis anos em menos de cinco minutos. É... acho que você conseguiu.  
  
Hiei simplesmente ficou lá, olhando Kurama, enquanto este procurava outro livro, e pegou um que falava sobre plantas medicinais. Foi até onde ficava o computador e ligou o aparelho.  
  
- Ainda está aí? - perguntou de um modo frio, sem, no entanto, encará-lo - Tenho um monte de coisa para fazer. Poderia me dar licença?  
  
- Kitsune... - Hiei ainda tentou argumentar, em vão.  
  
- Já falei para sair, caramba! Tenho esse trabalho que prometi para o professor que faria para semana que vem. Um trabalho que era para eu ter entregue duas semanas atrás, mas que não entreguei porque estava preocupado com você. Inventei uma desculpa, que estava sobrecarregado e não estava muito bem. Se não fosse pela minha boa reputação na faculdade, com certeza não teria conseguido convencer o professor.  
  
Fora o golpe de misericórdia.  
  
O guardião das fronteiras ficou chocado com o que ouvira. Então Kurama realmente preocupava-se tanto com o seu bem estar, a ponto de deixar algo tão importante passar desapercebido? Hiei tinha agido como uma criança mimada mesmo, querendo tudo a seu modo, como se o outro fosse sua propriedade, e de mais ninguém, e tinha ferido o orgulho da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.  
  
Talvez seu amor não fosse suficiente, e talvez não merecesse o amor daquele que estava ante seu olhar, alguém sempre tão atencioso, que nunca pediu nada em troca, apenas um pouco de compreensão do lado oposto.  
  
Sentia-se o ser mais insignificante da face da terra. Ferir algo tão importante para alguém como Kurama era algo insensato. A honra era algo que não deveria ser tocada por ninguém, e Hiei conseguira fazer com que a raposa ficasse com a sua com uma enorme ferida... uma que dificilmente cicatrizaria.  
  
Sem ter mais o que discutir com Kurama, Hiei saltou para o parapeito da janela e ganhou a noite que começava a tingir de azul escuro o céu ningen.  
  
Porém, antes de deixar aquela terra que ao mesmo tempo odiava e adorava, pôde ouvir Kurama gritar um desabafo, aparentemente sem importar-se com que os vizinhos pensariam.  
  
- Vou te mostrar a criança mimada! Vou mostrar que posso viver do meu modo!  
  
Um baque foi ouvido. A janela havia sido fechada. Fechada para sempre.  
  
Para sempre talvez não, afinal, não era a primeira vez que brigavam, mas com certeza demoraria a abrir-se novamente.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Já se tinha passado muito tempo depois desse episódio. Kurama começara a ter uma vida realmente corrida. Durante a semana ele passava quase todos os dias úteis na faculdade até tarde, ora ajudando colegas com a matéria, ora fazendo um trabalho a pedido dos professores ou simplesmente ajudando as funcionárias da biblioteca, o lugar onde a raposa sentia-se mais confortável. Desse modo acabou fazendo novas amizades. E quando chegava o final de semana, ou ia visitar a família que havia se mudado para a cidade de Osaka (a empresa do padrasto teve de mudar a sede para outra cidade, pois estavam ocorrendo problemas em Tókio), ou ia para o templo da Mestra Genkai, para verificar se Yukina não estava precisando de ajuda, já que ela passara a morar sozinha depois que a mestra morrera.  
  
Talvez o kitsune só estivesse fazendo isso para distrair-se. Não tinha certeza, mas sentia que estava resolvendo, pois não estava sentindo a tristeza com tanta intensidade agora. Queria provar que era forte e mostrar para Hiei como seria a vida dele realmente se não desse valor ao amor pelo koorime, pois sabia que ele estava observando cada movimento seu, mesmo que à distância. Kurama conseguia sentir a presença de Hiei, mesmo que este estivesse ocultando o ki. Era o seu coração quem dizia.  
  
Não queria admitir, mas ainda amava o youkai profundamente. Só não chorava durante a noite porque chegava muito cansado em casa e logo caia no sono. Porém, isso não impedia que Kurama sonhasse com Hiei.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Era mais um daqueles dias que parecia carregar o mundo nas costas. Estava tão cansado que a única coisa que queria fazer era dormir e acordar só na segunda-feira, na hora de ir para a faculdade.  
  
- Ei, Minamino!  
  
Alguém o chamou. Será que nem no sábado se livrava?  
  
Quando a raposa virou-se, deu de cara com enormes olhos castanhos. Era Yusuke!  
  
- E aí, raposa, tudo beleza? - falou o detetive animadamente, porém logo mudou a fisionomia ao ver o estado do amigo - Nossa, o que houve, Kurama? Cê tá com uma cara...  
  
- Não é nada, Yusuke, só estou cansado - respondeu em um tom fatigado.  
  
- Cansado? Parece que um trator passou por cima de você! O que tem feito?  
  
- Acho que andei trabalhando demais...  
  
- Percebe-se. Vem, eu te acompanho até a sua casa. Quero ter certeza que não vai dormir no meio da rua - falou em um tom de brincadeira, que foi bem recebida.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Via o reflexo de seu rosto na água que soltava um vapor quente na sua face, porém sua mente não estava lá. Estava na sala, onde um ruivo sentava no sofá e esperava que a água esquentasse para que o amigo servisse o chá.  
  
Yusuke conhecia Kurama bem o suficiente para saber que o estado do outro não era simplesmente por estar sobrecarregado nos estudos ou no "trabalho" que arranjara na biblioteca da faculdade. Tinha algo mais por trás daquilo tudo, e queria saber o que era. Porém, não iria forçar o amigo a falar algo que não queria. Iria até onde o limite imposto por Kurama o impediam de prosseguir.  
  
Colocou dois saquinhos de chá de camomila na água que começava a borbulhar e desligou o fogo. Depois de colocar o líquido em duas canecas, foi para a sala, onde esperava ter uma conversa séria com o kitsune. Porém a idéia de falar com Kurama caiu por terra quando Yusuke viu o youko dormindo profundamente na poltrona onde se sentara logo que chegaram. Yusuke soltou um suspiro desconsolado. Sentou-se no sofá e colocou uma das canecas sobre a mesa de centro.  
  
Ficou olhando para a face adormecida de Kurama enquanto tomava o chá que descia pela sua garganta, aquecendo seu corpo. Estava dormindo tão bem... era um sono gostoso. Ele realmente estava cansado.  
  
O detetive sabia o quanto o amigo esteve ocupado. Nesses últimos meses, raramente o encontrava em casa para saírem juntos, e quando encontrava estava ou dando uma "aula" para algum amigo da faculdade ou terminando algum projeto. Estava estranhando aquela atitude. Claro que o outro sempre gostara de estudar ou manter-se ocupado com algo que gostasse, mas aquilo estava beirando a loucura. Estava fazendo coisas que ultrapassavam os limites que o corpo agüentava, tanto espiritual quanto fisicamente, e a prova estava ante seus olhos. Parecia fazer de tudo para manter-se ocupado, para... esquecer de alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Não tinha motivos para mudar tão radicalmente uma rotina tão tranqüila quanto a sua, ou tinha? Apesar do tempo de convivência, aquela raposa ainda era um poço de mistérios para o descendente de Raizen.  
  
Resolveu levar o amigo para dormir na cama. Dormir no sofá com certeza não era nada confortável, e provavelmente Kurama acordaria com uma dor horrível no pescoço.  
  
Com cuidado, Yusuke pegou o ruivo no colo e o levou para o quarto. Depois de aconchegá-lo na cama e cobri-lo com um lençol, sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e ficou pensando sobre a vida, ou melhor, como faria para contar as novas para o companheiro de batalhas.  
  
Era uma nova missão. Nada muito complicado, mas ainda assim uma missão que apresentava seus riscos se mal encaminhada. Todas elas têm seus riscos. E Koenma havia sugerido que Yusuke pedisse auxílio para Kurama, já que o outro tinha mais experiência de vida.  
  
Mas como iria começar a dizer algo a respeito com a raposa tão perturbada? Sim, porque não havia palavra melhor para descrever a situação.  
  
Talvez fosse melhor não falar nada, pois tinha certeza que conseguiria resolver tudo sozinho. Já passara por tantas situações difíceis... não haveria condições de haver inimigos mais fortes que Yomi, Mukuro, Raizen ou ele próprio, já que conseguira alcançar o nível de um demônio de categoria S.  
  
Mesmo assim... a vontade era de ficar no Ningenkai e ver se Kurama estava legal e se poderia fazer algo por ele, afinal, aquela raposa doida era como um oniisan que nunca teve. A missão era o de menos naquele momento... para ele, mas poderia apresentar um perigo para o Mundo dos Homens. Estava numa encruzilhada e não sabia que caminho tomar.  
  
- K´so... - sussurrou entredentes.  
  
- Doshitano, Yusuke?  
  
O detetive saltou da cadeira, tamanho o susto que havia levado. Desde quando Kurama estava acordado? E como não reparara? Esteve tão absorto que nem percebera?  
  
- Na-nada, não foi nada não - gaguejou, indo em direção à porta, no intuito de ir para a sala.  
  
- Yusuke, para aí - não era um grito, mas o tom de voz não permitia que a ordem fosse desobedecida - Sabe que não engulo esse tipo de resposta. Diga para mim, o que houve?  
  
- Bom, é que... - hesitou por um instante. Como falaria?  
  
- Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é?  
  
- Claro que sei. É que... - já que começou, teria de terminar. Respirou fundo e falou rapidamente - Temos uma missão.  
  
- Missão?  
  
- É, Koenma recebeu um comunicado do Makai, e pediu para que nós resolvêssemos o problema.  
  
- Entendo... mas, se era só isso, por que estava tão nervoso? - perguntou, levantando-se da cama e indo à direção de Yusuke - Por que hesitou tanto em falar?  
  
- É que eu percebi que você está com algum problema, e não queria encher o seu saco com mais isso.  
  
- Quem disse que estou com problemas? - agora era a vez de Kurama estar inseguro.  
  
- Anda, Kurama, tá na cara. Até ontem você estava saindo com a gente para ir a danceterias ou tomar um sorvete, e hoje você não tem tempo porque resolveu dar uma de bonzinho e ajudar aqueles caras malas da sua faculdade. Por que mudou tanto?  
  
O kitsune ficou calado. Desde quando se tornara tão transparente? Ou era Yusuke quem ficara mais observador? Bom, talvez os dois.  
  
- Olha, Yusuke, eu não sei nem como começar - confessou, saindo do quarto.  
  
- Se não quiser falar, eu entendo, mas é que... odeio ver alguém assim.  
  
- Não, eu preciso desabafar, senão vou acabar enlouquecendo - parou no meio do corredor, porém não voltou o olhar para encarar o amigo.  
  
- Fique a vontade para falar o que quiser. Vou tentar ajudar no que for possível.  
  
- Bom, eu te falei que eu e Hiei tínhamos um caso, não disse?  
  
- Disse - era verdade, e, pelo que sabia, era o único do grupo que tinha conhecimento de tal fato - Mas por que "tínhamos"?  
  
- Aí é que tá, nós brigamos.  
  
Yusuke ficou quieto. Brigaram? Sabia muito bem que não era a primeira vez que tinham uma discussão, mas não era algo que durava muito, no máximo duas semanas, porém...  
  
- Há quanto tempo estão brigados?  
  
- Já deve ter quase cinco meses...  
  
Cinco meses?! Era muito tempo, se for considerar que os dois realmente se gostavam, ou pelo menos era o que achava.  
  
- O que houve exatamente?  
  
Kurama voltou a andar e foi para a sala. Yusuke o seguiu e o viu sentado no sofá, com as franjas cobrindo os olhos. Ficou um pouco hesitante em falar algo, porém o outro acabou tomando a palavra.  
  
- Yusuke, você acha que não dou valor às coisas que acontecem ao meu redor? Por favor, seja sincero.  
  
- Claro que dá! - falou prontamente. Que pergunta absurda era aquela? - Todo mundo sabe disso, e ninguém questiona. Todos sabem que você daria a própria vida em troca do bem-estar de qualquer um de nós.  
  
- Então por que Hiei acha que não dou valor para ele? - o tom de voz era trêmula, insegura - Onde eu errei, me explica.  
  
Hiei achava que Kurama não dava atenção para ele? Que coisa mais sem sentido! De onde aquele koorime havia tirado aquela idéia insana?  
  
Tentando colocar as idéias em ordem, Yusuke perguntou:  
  
- Kurama, ele apareceu tentando esclarecer as coisas?  
  
- Não deu sinal de vida. Ele tentou falar algo no dia da briga mesmo, mas não deixei.  
  
- Não acha que deveria tê-lo deixado falar algo?  
  
- Sinceramente acho que fiz a coisa certa - confessou, encarando-o. Os olhos tinham um brilho triste, assim como o sorriso estampado em seu semblante - Com isso vi que ele realmente não se importava comigo, que ele só queria-me ao seu lado para não se sentir sozinho, mas ele me queria só para ele. Quando ele percebeu que eu tinha outras coisas que não só ele, começou a agir de tal maneira a deixar-me confuso e voltar minha atenção somente a ele.  
  
- ... - Yusuke não sabia se falava alguma coisa ou se esperava Kurama terminar aquele desabafo.  
  
- Se ele realmente se importasse comigo, teria voltado, não acha?  
  
- Mas vocês já brigaram tantas vezes, e sempre reataram. Por que não voltaram até agora?  
  
- Porque eu não quis.  
  
- ...?  
  
- Não queria me machucar de novo. Nas brigas, sempre era eu quem ia atrás de Hiei, pedindo desculpas, mesmo que a culpa não fosse minha. Prometia dar mais atenção para ele... tudo que ele queria ouvir, e acabávamos voltando. Se ele realmente se importasse e quisesse reatar, teria voltado - fez um tempo de silêncio, até que voltou a falar, porém sem esconder a dor que sentia no coração - Ele brincou com o sentimento mais verdadeiro que tive desde que me conheço por gente. Por que ele fez isso? Sempre fiz de tudo por ele, e nunca pedi nada em troca. Por que ele não deu valor para isso?  
  
Yusuke sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Kurama parecia tão... carente. É, não havia palavra que descrevesse melhor o estado da raposa. Aquilo era o olhar de alguém que pedia por atenção, por um pouco de carinho. Nunca vira o amigo agir daquela maneira, afinal, o amigo nunca chegou a mostrar o extremo dos seus sentimentos, mesmo em casos de vida ou de morte.  
  
O detetive sabia que não poderia dar o carinho que o outro estava precisando, mas sabia como apoiá-lo. E isso não deixaria de fazer por nada desse mundo: dar apoio a quem sempre lhe dera.  
  
Com isso em mente, Yusuke ajoelhou-se em frente a Kurama e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, fazendo-o encará-lo.  
  
- Kurama, sei que deve estar muito chateado, mas não vai adiantar nada você ficar chorando e repelir todos que estão perto e que precisam de você. Sei que quer esquecer, mas não vai adiantar tentar fazer isso ocupando todo o seu tempo com essas atitudes que tem tomado ultimamente. Deixe o tempo fazer o seu trabalho.  
  
- Yusuke...  
  
- Que foi? Pôxa, será que não posso filosofar um pouco de vez em quando? É bom falar coisas bonitas e sem muito sentido de vez em quando, não é?  
  
Kurama sorriu com a brincadeirinha. Sabia que Yusuke não era de falar daquele jeito freqüentemente (para falar a verdade, quase nunca falava) e nem achava que aquilo que ele falara era sem sentido. Ele tinha razão, deixaria o tempo fazer seu ofício e, quem sabe, esqueceria aquele que um dia habitou seu coração de maneira tão intensa.  
  
- Quando vai para a missão? - perguntou Kurama, enxugando uma última lágrima dos olhos.  
  
- Daqui uma semana. Koenma quer terminar de ajustar umas informações. Mas ele falou que podemos ir antes. Parece que vão ter duas pessoas que vão nos ajudar a resolver o caso, então não há a necessidade de esperarmos ele.  
  
- Você quer ir quando?  
  
- Qualquer hora é hora para Yusuke Urameshi!  
  
- Então podemos ir amanhã mesmo, se não se importar.  
  
- Mas e a sua faculdade? Não tem coisa para você terminar? Pode ser que demoremos bastante tempo.  
  
- Não tenho mais nada para fazer, e posso repor as aulas, pegar matéria com os professores e com os outros alunos, se a missão demorar muito mais de um dia. Não precisa se preocupar, eu me viro, ou você acha que Youko Kurama não sabe se virar? - perguntou brincalhão.  
  
- Claro que não. Então nos vemos amanhã de manhã, no lugar de sempre.  
  
- Está bem. Eu vou agora no Reikai falar com o senhor Koenma sobre a nossa ida para o Makai.  
  
- Legal. E vê se descansa depois. Não quero ver você dormindo amanhã.  
  
- Pode deixar.  
  
Despediram-se e Yusuke foi embora. Era bom ver o amigo com aquele sorriso de novo, mas com certeza não tinha a mesma essência de antes. Sabia que Kurama estava tentando mostrar um pouco de segurança, mas demoraria um pouco para ele voltar a ser a raposa de antes.  
  
Yusuke sentiu um ki negro ali perto. Sabia quem era, mas não lhe dirigiu a palavra. Apenas fungou e seguiu seu caminho. O outro parecia não querer conversa também.  
  
Logo ambos tinham tomado seu rumo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Já haviam pisado em território demoníaco já tinha meia hora e nada dos mensageiros aparecerem.  
  
- Que porcaria, viu?! - reclamou Yusuke, sentando sob uma árvore - Tô cansado de esperar, Kurama. Desse jeito vou voltar.  
  
- Calma, Yusuke - pediu Kurama, olhando ao redor - Temos que esperar e resolver o caso. Pelo que Koenma me disse, o assunto é mais sério que eu pensava.  
  
- Que é isso, raposa. É só um bichinho ridículo que ninguém nunca viu na vida.  
  
- Garanto-te que não é ridículo. Quando youko, sempre quis encontrar uma.  
  
- Tudo bem, você quem sabe. Bom, quando chegarem, me chama, valeu?  
  
- Vai dormir? - perguntou uma voz vinda do alto, num certo tom de ironia - Que coisa de louco, pensei que o descendente de Raizen fosse mais responsável.  
  
- Devia estar acostumado - falou outra voz, porém esta parecia vir do chão.  
  
- As pessoas não mudam? - perguntou a primeira voz, antes que uma forte ventania soprasse.  
  
- Dareda?! - perguntou Yusuke, levantando rapidamente e tomando uma pose de defesa.  
  
- Não tá reconhecendo minha voz? Cara, cê tá pior que eu pensava.  
  
Logo duas figuras surgiram na frente dos dois detetives.  
  
- Jin? Touya? - perguntou Kurama, incrédulo.  
  
- E aí, tudo beleza?  
  
- Jin! Há quanto tempo! - exclamou Yusuke, indo abraçar o amigo.  
  
- Como tem passado, Kurama? - perguntou Touya, indo em direção à raposa.  
  
- Tudo nos conformes. E vocês? Realmente já tem um bom tempo, não é?  
  
- Com certeza.  
  
- Vocês é que vão nos ajudar?  
  
- É. Depois do torneio, fomos chamados para participar de um grupo que estabelece contato entre Ningenkai, Makai e Reikai.  
  
- Uma espécie de mensageiro?  
  
- Mais ou menos. Algo parecido com o grupo de patrulhamento de Mukuro, mas normalmente estamos mais nos outros mundos do que aqui no Makai.  
  
- Entendo... então, Koenma disse que vocês saberiam nos explicar mais sobre o assunto.  
  
- Bom, não sabemos muito mais do que vocês. Só que tem um ningen no meio dessa confusão.  
  
- Então foi a mando de um ningen que o youkai fez aquilo?  
  
- Ao que parece...  
  
- Deve ser um daqueles milionários que patrocinam o Ankoku Bujutsukai.  
  
- É provável. Parece que estão em um castelo que não fica muito longe daqui. Se corrermos, chegamos em um dia, mas o manda-chuva tá no Ningenkai.  
  
- Está certo. Yusuke?  
  
- Fala, raposa.  
  
- Ouviu tudo?  
  
- Ouvi. Vamos lá quebrar a cara de alguns demônios depois a gente detona o infeliz.  
  
- Tá - respondeu, sorrindo do jeito brincalhão do amigo. Sempre se sentia bem com Yusuke ao lado.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sentiu as energias passarem a fronteira, mas não fez nada. Sabia quem eram e o que estavam fazendo. Mukuro lhe dissera o que havia ocorrido e não estava muito interessado. Aquele serzinho insignificante... não tinha interesse em encontrar um, afinal, o que faria com um deles se encontrasse? Não tinha o que pedir... ou melhor, tinha, mas preferia agir do seu modo.  
  
"- Vou te mostrar a criança mimada!".  
  
Cinco meses... nunca havia passado tanto tempo longe daquela raposa. Gostava tanto dele, aquele sorrisinho infantil, o jeitinho meigo e carinhoso... talvez fosse melhor falar com Kurama, afinal de contas.  
  
"- Para quê?" - falou uma voz em sua mente - "Foi ele quem começou, fazendo você fazer os favores que ele pede, como um escravo obedece a seu dono."  
  
- Não é verdade - resmungou, meio contrariado - Fui eu quem começou dessa vez... como na maioria das vezes, mas ele não veio pedir desculpas, como nas outras brigas... todo mundo cansa de apanhar um dia.  
  
"- Então por que não foi pedir desculpas?"  
  
- Sou um tanto orgulhoso.  
  
Levantou-se do galho onde esteve sentado e partiu para o sul. Tinha problemas para resolver e não queria que Mukuro reclamasse do seu atraso. O orgulho se sobressaiu de novo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tinham conseguido entrar na fortaleza. Isso fora o de menos: Kurama e Touya usaram seus poderes para acabarem com os vigias de maneira silenciosa, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Logo estavam divididos em duas duplas. Yusuke e Jin tentariam arrancar informações dos youkais infelizes sobre o paradeiro do ningen (o que não seria tão difícil, se for considerar que os youkais de classe inferior são uns covardes), e Kurama e Touya iriam atrás do objetivo do grupo. Mas era um castelo realmente grande, que lembrava mais um labirinto. Já estavam há mais de cinco horas tentando encontrar algo, mas não estavam tento sucesso.  
  
Algo tocou no bolso da calça de Kurama. Era um comunicador que Koenma lhes entregou antes de irem para o Makai. Era o mesmo que Yusuke usara na missão contra Suzako.  
  
- Aí, Kurama, é o Yusuke - o outro falou, logo que a raposa abriu o aparelho.  
  
- Pode falar, estamos ouvindo.  
  
- Encontraram algo?  
  
- Nada. Está mais complicado que pensávamos.  
  
- Bom, eu e o Jin também demoramos mais do que o previsto, mas acho que conseguimos algo que pode nos ajudar a encontrar o manda-chuva... e também ajudá-los a encontrar o trequinho.  
  
- Para de fazer pouco caso, por favor. Tá, pode falar.  
  
- Bom, um infeliz aqui disse que o bichinho tá no último andar do castelo.  
  
- Nós já fomos lá - declarou Touya, intrometendo-se na conversa.  
  
- Mas parece que tem uma passagem secreta atrás de uma estátua de dragão. Tentamos fazer o youkai falar como abrir o negócio, mas ele morreu antes - falou Jin.  
  
- Está bem, obrigado. Yusuke, agora que vocês terminaram, o que vão fazer?  
  
- Estávamos pensando em ir para o Ningenkai e adiantar as coisas.  
  
- Sabem como ir até o ningen?  
  
- Bom, parece que ele está em uma das casas que ele passa o final de semana. Fica no extremo sul do Japão. Demos sorte, porque pelo que Koenma me comunicou agora pouco, o ningen tem casas em várias partes do mundo. Vamos para lá por um portal.  
  
- Tudo bem. Nos encontramos no reino do teu pai depois.  
  
- Beleza, então. A gente se fala. Tchau!  
  
- Tchau - terminando a conversa, o comunicador foi fechado - Vamos, Touya?  
  
- Claro - concordou. Logo os dois já estavam correndo, indo em direção ao último andar da fortaleza.  
  
Kurama mal sabia que isso estava selando o seu destino: a pessoa que mais lhe importou na vida estava fadada ao esquecimento.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Então já terminaram tudo? - perguntou o rapaz.  
  
- Terminamos. Agora, vê se contrata logo um outro detetive, que eu já estou cansado de ter que prestar serviços para vocês mesmo sem ser um Reikai Tantei.  
  
- Está bem, mas muito obrigado, viu?  
  
- Não tem de quê, baixinho. Agora, se me der licença, vou para casa aproveitar o resto do domingo.  
  
- Tenha um bom dia, Yusuke - falou Koenma, antes de desaparecer em um portal que o levaria de volta para o Reikai.  
  
Na verdade Yusuke não iria voltar para casa ainda. Iria para casa de Kurama para ver se o amigo estava mesmo legal. Depois da missão, Kurama voltara direto para o seu apartamento, dizendo que iria descansar. Parecia que um youkai de categoria A apareceu para impedi-los de terminarem o serviço e a raposa provavelmente tivera um certo trabalho para derrotar o inimigo.  
  
- Onde estiveram? - perguntou uma voz atrás de Yusuke, que não se virou para encarar o dono dela.  
  
- Você sabe muito bem - respondeu amargamente. Não estava a fim de quebrar a cara dele - Aquela sua amiguinha deve ter dito alguma coisa sobre a nossa missão.  
  
- Por que tanto descaso com Mukuro?  
  
- Ela é uma chata, apesar de não atormentar o Ningenkai. Acho que é um ponto positivo nela, mas prefiro muito mais o Yomi. Não sei o que o meu pai via nessa mulher.  
  
Fez-se um silêncio incômodo entre os dois. Com certeza Yusuke já deveria saber sobre o que ocorrera entre Kurama e ele, afinal, o detetive sempre tomava as dores do outro... o que era correto.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou secamente, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
- Vim falar com Kurama.  
  
Yusuke tentou controlar-se, mas não conseguiu. Soltou uma gargalhada alta, o que acabou por incomodar o koorime.  
  
- Nani okashi?!  
  
- Você é patético, baixinho...  
  
- NANI?!  
  
- Tá surdo, é? Bom, se veio realmente falar com o kitsune, está perdendo o seu tempo. Ele não quer mais nada com você...  
  
- Como pode dizer que ele não quer mais nada com tanta segurança? - sua voz mostrava um pouco da sua insegurança.  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom, acho que podemos parar com o teatro, não é? - falou com cinismo.  
  
- Como assim?!  
  
- Eu sei que você nunca gostou realmente do Kurama. Se você realmente se importasse com ele, teria feito alguma coisa quando ele precisava de você, tanto na missão, quanto nesses últimos meses.  
  
Aquilo foi como receber uma bomba-relógio nas mãos. Que espécie de absurdo era aquele?  
  
- Não adianta fazer essa cara, nanico - reclamou Yusuke, finalmente virando- se para encarar o koorime - Cê nunca via o lado do kitsune. Isso é mais do que prova de que você nunca gostou dele como ele merecia - a bomba-relógio estava prestes a explodir.  
  
- Desde quando se tornou inteligente o suficiente para tirar uma conclusão como essa? Se é que posso chamar um absurdo desse de conclusão inteligente.  
  
- Não precisa ser muito esperto para ver isso. Tá na cara - e, sem dizer mais nada, voltou a andar em direção à casa de Kurama. A bomba-relógio havia explodido.  
  
- Doko iku no?  
  
- Não é da sua conta!  
  
- Se for para casa de Kurama, avise que vou vê-lo amanhã de manhã.  
  
Yusuke ficou chocado. Como aquele baixinho tinha a ousadia?  
  
Virou-se para protestar a decisão do outro, mas não via mais ninguém atrás de si. Porcaria, mais um problema nas mãos... e não sabia como contar para Kurama de novo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Então cê tá legal mesmo, né?  
  
- Tô sim, não tem que se preocupar. Foi só aquele youkai que deu um pouco de dor de cabeça. Mas até que conseguimos resolver tudo bem rápido, não é mesmo?  
  
- Tem razão... - sussurrou, tomando mais um gole do chá que o amigo servira.  
  
- Yusuke?  
  
- Fala.  
  
- Cê tá com algum problema?  
  
- Como assim? - Yusuke encarou o amigo com um olhar interrogativo.  
  
- É que você tá com uma cara de preocupação... aconteceu alguma coisa durante a missão, ou foi durante o caminho para cá?  
  
O detetive ficou meio hesitante. Como falaria para o amigo sobre a visita que iria receber na manhã seguinte? Ainda mais agora que a raposa parecia mais alegre? Bom, seria melhor que o amigo fosse se preparando. E com isso em mente, resolveu falar.  
  
- Bom, é que é o seguinte... o Hiei... bom... ele falou que viria para falar com você amanhã de manhã.  
  
Kurama fez uma cara interrogativa. Yusuke, por não estar encarando o amigo, prosseguiu com o relato.  
  
- Tentei ver quais eram as intenções dele, mas não consegui ver se ele realmente estava falando a verdade, se ele queria falar com você numa boa.  
  
- Yusuke, para um pouco aí. Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar - reclamou a raposa.  
  
- Kurama! - exclamou Yusuke, surpreso - O Hiei disse que...  
  
- Tá, essa parte eu entendi, mas... quem é esse Hiei que você tanto fala?  
  
Yusuke ficou sem reação. Como assim "quem é esse Hiei"? Que espécie de pergunta era aquela? Kurama deveria ser a pessoa que mais conhece o koorime, e ele vem com uma pergunta do gênero? Quem não estava entendendo agora era Yusuke.  
  
- Como assim, "quem é esse Hiei"?  
  
- Era para eu saber quem é? Como vou saber se nem lembro se já o vi ou não - a expressão da raposa mostrava que ela estava falando sinceramente, mas o descendente de Raizen parecia não acreditar.  
  
- Kurama - recomeçou Yusuke, com cautela - Eu sei que quer esquecer o baixinho, mas desse jeito não vai conseguir fazer isso mais rápido.  
  
- Como vou esquecer alguém que eu nem ao menos sei quem é?! - Kurama parecia revoltado, o que acabou por assustar o detetive mais jovem. Vendo a reação do amigo, o kitsune prosseguiu com mais calma - Yusuke, pelo jeito que você está falando, eu realmente deveria saber quem é esse tal de Hiei, mas acontece que eu não me lembro. Estou sendo sincero... pelo jeito que você falou, percebi que era algo que eu não brincaria se eu soubesse de algo.  
  
Yusuke ficou encarando os profundos olhos verdes do companheiro de batalhas. Estava falando sério.  
  
O que havia acontecido afinal? Como Kurama esquecera Hiei tão rápido, e pior, sem nem ao menos lembrar da forma que habitou tanto tempo sua mente? Eram tantas perguntas que estavam sem respostas... por pouco tempo. Estava decidido a descobrir o que tinha acontecido... e sabia quem poderia ter a resposta. Sabia por onde começar.  
  
- Bom, Kurama, já que você tá legal, eu vou embora. A Keiko quer que eu resolva algumas coisas antes de voltar.  
  
- Tudo bem, nos falamos outro dia, então.  
  
- Te cuida, hein? E toma cuidado amanhã.  
  
- Yusuke - Kurama o chamou, quando este estava na porta - Me diga, onde eu o vi?  
  
- Hum... - parou para pensar um pouco - Deve se lembrar que no Ankoku Bujutsukai nosso time tinha cinco pessoas, não é?  
  
- Certo.  
  
- Bom, estava eu, Kuwabara, você e a mestra Genkai. Hiei era o quinto.  
  
- Ah, então é ele. Estranho, não me lembro do rosto dele... e não faz tanto tempo.  
  
- É... - Yusuke não conseguia mais encarar a raposa - Já vou. Tchau.  
  
- Tchau. Te cuida, viu?  
  
- Eu vou.  
  
Yusuke parou em frente ao prédio onde Kurama morava. Era tão doloroso ver que o amigo daquele jeito. Se o que estava pensando realmente acontecera, não se perdoaria por ter chamado o kitsune para a missão.  
  
Foi até um telefone público e ligou para casa, onde morava com Keiko. Falou que iria demorar a voltar, pois tinha que falar com Koenma uns assuntos importantes. Depois se comunicou com o filho de Enma Daiou e perguntou onde estavam Jin e Touya. Precisava falar com o manipulador dos gelos.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Em que lhe posso ser útil, Yusuke? Algum problema?  
  
- Touya, queria te fazer uma pergunta: o que aconteceu realmente com Kurama na nossa última missão?  
  
- Exatamente o que contamos - o youkai parecia um tanto inseguro.  
  
- Não me engana, rapaz... eu sei que não foi só aquilo. Tem algo mais, e eu sei que você sabe.  
  
Touya não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que não era só aquilo, mas não sabia se poderia falar o que veio depois... Em parte sentia que estaria traindo a pessoa que mais amou desde que se conhecia por gente, que Kurama queria manter tudo em segredo, mas também sentia que, se não falasse nada, seria muito pior.  
  
- Desculpa, Urameshi, não posso falar... - sussurrou o manipulador dos gelos, opinando pelo que achava ser o desejo do seu amor secreto.  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Touya, fala - suplicou Yusuke, o que era difícil de acontecer - Olha, eu tô desconfiado, mas preciso ter certeza. O Hiei falou que vai ver Kurama amanhã, e eu tô preocupado que o baixinho faça alguma besteira. Kurama tá vulnerável à loucura daquele koorime!  
  
Bastou falar isso para Touya sentir um aperto forte no coração. Não tinha certeza se os dois tinham algum caso, mas não poderia ser o causador da desgraça de Kurama, já que Yusuke dera a entender que Hiei realmente poderia fazer alguma besteira. Mesmo que não tivesse certeza do que iria dizer, sentia algo martelar na sua mente, dizendo para que não deixasse isso passar batido. Tinha de acreditar no seu subconsciente, pelo amor que sentia pela raposa.  
  
- Olha, Yusuke...  
  
- Desembucha, caramba!! - Yusuke estava perdendo a paciência.  
  
- Eu vou! - retrucou o outro no mesmo tom - Foi mais ou menos assim...  
  
Arfava pesadamente. Aquele youkai estava dando um problema muito grande para eles. Kurama sentia o corpo bem machucado e Touya também não estava melhor.  
  
- Já vão desistir? - perguntou o adversário sarcasticamente - Pensei que fossem mais persistentes.  
  
- Não sabe com quem está falando, seu youkaizinho metido a besta! - o manipulador de gelos berrou, criando a espada de gelo no braço esquerdo, já que o direito estava inutilizável.  
  
- Touya, espera! - Kurama tentou impedi-lo, mas foi em vão. O golpe fora tão rápido e violento que Touya acabou caindo no chão, desacordado.  
  
- Kurama te contou o que são fadas, não é?  
  
- Mais ou menos - Yusuke respondeu - São pequenos youkais muito raros que, quando vistos, têm a obrigação de realizar um desejo de quem os viu.  
  
- Basicamente isso. As fadas sempre pedem algo em troca, normalmente uma condição, que, se não cumprida, a pessoa morre. Porém, quando a vida delas é salva, o que raramente acontece, já que são seres realmente fortes, apesar da aparência, elas têm que realizar o desejo do seu salvador. São seres que têm uma conduta completamente diferente dos demais youkais que habitam o Makai.  
  
- Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver com o que eu quero saber? - apesar da questão, Yusuke sentia qual seria a resposta... e tinha muito medo dela.  
  
- Bom, depois que eu desmaiei, não me lembro de muita coisa, mas quando acordei, ouvi Kurama conversar alguma coisa com a fada, a mais ou menos uns dez metros de mim. Não conseguia enxergar nada com clareza, nem mesmo ouvir direito, no entanto, consegui distinguir um nome... Hiei. Apesar da distância, distingui perfeitamente o nome dele. Depois ele foi encoberto por uma luz e, quando essa luz desapareceu, ele estava desacordado.  
  
Era o que realmente temia. Mesmo que a única testemunha não tivesse muita certeza do que vira, era mais do que óbvio para Yusuke que Kurama havia desejado esquecer o koorime que amava mais que a própria vida, mesmo que o outro não correspondesse à altura.  
  
Raposa maluca. Por que fazia aquilo consigo mesma? Tinha apagado uma parte importante de sua vida a troco de quê? Sentiu que tinha culpa naquilo tudo. Se não tivesse pedido a Kurama que fosse naquela missão, com certeza a raposa estaria sofrendo, mas de certo modo ainda teria a lembrança de Hiei, e talvez isso bastasse para deixá-lo seguindo sua vida. Ainda teria a lembrança de já ter amado alguém intensa e verdadeiramente.  
  
- Obrigado, Touya - Yusuke sussurrou, concentrando energia para abrir um portal para o Ningenkai. Sentia algo estranho no peito. Parecia ser... angústia?  
  
- O que vai fazer?  
  
- Eu não sei... - respondeu cabisbaixo - Eu não sei de mais nada...  
  
- Tem que ajudar Kurama, Yusuke. Por favor, prometa que vai fazer isso.  
  
- Não preciso prometer... eu vou protegê-lo - e foi embora.  
  
Enquanto passava pelo espaço intermediário entre o Ningenkai e o Makai, Yusuke ficou pensando no que poderia fazer. Não teria o que fazer, apenas esperar que o tempo fizesse seu ofício. No entanto... poderia o tempo trazer de volta a lembrança de um amor que alguém ardentemente desejara esquecer? Um desejo que fora forçosamente realizado?  
  
Não tinha respostas para aquilo, e não esperava tê-las tão cedo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kurama chegou no seu apartamento quando o sol já tingia o céu de vários tons de laranja e vermelho. O céu tinha uma nuvem teimosa aqui e ali, mas estava um fim de tarde realmente apreciável.  
  
Colocou o material sobre a mesa de centro da sala e sentou pesadamente no sofá. Estava um pouco cansado, mas nada demais, afinal, ainda não tinha recuperado totalmente seu youki.  
  
Youki... isso o fazia lembrar do ocorrido durante a manhã. Alguém, para ser mais específico, um youkai havia aparecido no meio do seu caminho enquanto estava indo para a faculdade. Deduziu ser Hiei, pois lembrara do que Yusuke lhe dissera.  
  
- Preciso falar com você - falou o demônio.  
  
- Sobre o quê?  
  
- Como assim, sobre o quê?! - sua face tinha um misto de raiva e confusão.  
  
- Quero saber o que você teria para falar comigo, se nem ao menos nos conhecemos direito.  
  
- Olha aqui, sua raposa infeliz...  
  
- Como é que é?! - agora era a sua vez de ficar nervoso.  
  
- É isso que você ouviu!  
  
- Olha aqui você! Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?! Nem sei quem é você direito e já vem falando comigo como se fôssemos conhecidos há muito tempo! Quem você acha que é para me chamar de infeliz?!  
  
Hiei ficou atônito. O que estava acontecendo afinal de contas?  
  
- Não adianta fazer essa cara. Acha que tem toda a liberdade de me tratar como quiser? Agora eu entendi porque esqueci de você tão rápido. Um youkaizinho que não sabe a sua posição... se liga. Agora, se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer.  
  
Era esquisito. Como alguém que nunca viu (ou ao menos não lembrava de ter visto) falava com ele daquele jeito?  
  
"- Tem certeza que não se lembra dele?" - perguntou alguém em sua mente.  
  
- Claro que tenho - retrucou - Não esqueço das coisas com tanta facilidade, se têm alguma importância para mim.  
  
"- E quem disse que você o esqueceu por não ser importante na sua vida?" - a voz não soava irônica, mas um tanto suave - "Aí é que está. Você o esqueceu por ser importante demais."  
  
- Não esqueceria se realmente fosse importante - estava perdendo a paciência. Onde iria levar aquela conversa afinal?  
  
"- Não diga isso com tanta certeza." - o tom da voz não se alterara em momento algum.  
  
- Não enche! - gritou, levantando do sofá. Viu que não adiantaria ficar ali sentado, discutindo com o seu subconsciente.  
  
Resolveu tomar um banho. Talvez isso ajudasse a esvair os seus problemas por um tempo e colocar as idéias no lugar. Foi até o quarto quando sentiu um vento gelado entrar no aposento. A janela estava aberta? Não lembrava de tê-la deixado escancarada daquele jeito. Decidiu fecha-la e, quando estava bem próxima dela, algo o atingiu atrás da cabeça com força. Tentou ver quem fora o autor do golpe, mas não teve tempo de reagir, pois logo mergulhou na escuridão.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Piscou algumas vezes, até se acostumar com a escuridão em que o ambiente estava mergulhado. Pelo que percebeu, a noite há muito dominara o céu. Uma noite nublada, em que nem mesmo a lua mostrava sua face para os simples mortais do Ningenkai. O tempo havia mudado radicalmente.  
  
Estava sentado em sua cama recostado na parede, pois logo reconheceu o quarto, apesar da escuridão. Tentou levantar-se, mas algo o impediu. Foi quando percebeu que alguma coisa prendia ambos os punhos atrás das costas. Eram algemas? Mas... quem teria feito aquilo? Lembrou que, um tempo atrás, quando entrara no quarto, algo o atingira na cabeça.  
  
Então era isso. O autor da pancada o prendera lá, mas quem poderia ser?  
  
Tentou inutilmente desprender-se das algemas, mas nem mesmo com a sua energia conseguia desfazer-se daquele incômodo objeto.  
  
- Não adianta usar sua energia - disse uma voz nas sombras. Uma voz fria e que causava calafrios em Kurama - Não são como as algemas daqui do Ningenkai... elas sugam a energia e, quanto mais você tenta se livra delas, mas apertadas elas ficam. Se não quiser perder as mãos, é bom parar de tentar qualquer coisa.  
  
Era verdade. A raposa estava sentindo que as argolas estavam mais apertadas. Não chegava a prender a circulação, mas com certeza incomodava.  
  
- Ainda tem a mania de deixar a janela entreaberta - o outro comentou, para ninguém em especial - Que coisa... Ainda bem, isso facilitou a minha entrada, não precisaria ficar arrombando a janela.  
  
- Dareda? - perguntou, sem, no entanto, alterar a voz em nenhum sentido. Não adiantaria se desesperar ou ficar com raiva. Teria que agir friamente, como sempre fizera.  
  
- Sua raposa cretina!  
  
- Nani?! - parou um pouco para pensar. Depois de um tempo, lembrou-se de quem poderia ser - Então é o Hiei, aquele youkaizinho de hoje de manhã?  
  
- Hum, então sabe quem eu sou? - a voz soou irônica, para logo tomar o tom raivoso de antes - Não se faça de desmemoriado, kitsune. Como poderia me esquecer em menos de cinco meses?  
  
- Cinco meses? Nos vimos nesse tempo? - a voz estava longe de ser irônica, mas Hiei não parecia interessado nisso.  
  
- Como assim, nos vimos nesse tempo?! Que espécie de pergunta é essa?!  
  
- A de alguém que não está entendendo absolutamente nada.  
  
A raiva foi tomando conta do corpo de Hiei, e mesmo que o quarto estivesse mergulhado numa densa escuridão, Kurama podia sentir o ar pesado ao seu redor. A raposa preparou-se para qualquer tipo de ataque, mesmo que não soubesse o por que receberia, mas o que não esperava era que o youkai o tomasse em um beijo possessivo. Era um beijo voraz, e até violento, que tomava todo o seu ar.  
  
Estava sendo pressionado contra a parede e isso estava começando a fazer suas mãos doerem com a pressão. Sentiu carícias pelo seu corpo, mãos insistentes, que percorriam suas partes mais sensíveis, como se já conhecessem o caminho. Então entendeu o que Hiei queria. E isso em parte o assustou, mas outra parte dizia para relaxar e curtir. No entanto, não queria nada daquilo, e a parte assustada tomou seu consciente. Com um movimento brusco, conseguiu apartar o beijo e fez Hiei cair no chão.  
  
Ofegou, em busca do ar que lhe fora tirado. Estava corado, como se o seu rosto estivesse pegando fogo. Agradecia aos céus pelo fato do quarto estar escuro.  
  
- Já chega, Hiei - conseguiu dizer, ainda que com a voz rouca e entrecortada.  
  
- Quem decide se já chega ou não sou eu. Você não está em condições de exigir nada - e dizendo isso, subiu mais uma vez na cama. Não pretendia parar por ali.  
  
Kurama tentou livrar-se mais uma vez das algemas, mas elas ficaram mais apertadas. Sentia que o sangue não estava mais circulando nas mãos. Era uma situação constrangedora. Seria violentado ali mesmo, sem nem ao menos ter como se defender, e por alguém que nunca vira na vida.  
  
"- Você conhece ele!" - uma voz gritou na sua mente - "Tente lembrar!"  
  
"Não dá!", respondeu Kurama, sentindo lágrimas toldarem sua visão.  
  
Um estrondo foi ouvido e logo uma voz preencheu o apartamento.  
  
- Kurama!! - alguém gritou do lado de fora do quarto - Raposa, cadê você, cara?!?!  
  
Era Yusuke!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sentia que algo não estava certo. Era uma sensação de perigo, e com isso em mente, correu para ver se os amigos estavam bem. Ligou para casa de Kuwabara e a irmã dissera que Kazuma estava estudando para uma prova que teria de língua estrangeira. Keiko estava em casa também, descansando, pois sentira enjôo devido à gravidez. Porém, quando ligou para Kurama, ninguém atendeu. Sabia que o amigo chegava lá pelas seis da tarde na segunda-feira, e já eram oito da noite. Kurama não morava muito longe da faculdade, então um possível atraso estava fora de cogitação.  
  
Correu em direção do apartamento do amigo e quando estava na porta, sentiu um ki obscuro, mas extremamente familiar. Tentou abrir a porta, mas seu esforço foi em vão. Decidiu arrombá-la.  
  
- Kurama!! - gritou assim que a porta veio ao chão, esperando que a raposa respondesse - Raposa, cadê você, cara?!?!  
  
Correu para o quarto, abriu a porta com tudo e acendeu a luz. O que viu não agradou muito: Hiei estava de frente para Kurama, e este estava sentado na cama, com os olhos fechados, porém era possível ver lágrimas.  
  
- Seu youkai insolente... - disse Yusuke entredentes.  
  
- Ora, ora, se não é o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos... - Hiei tinha um olhar estranho, que o detetive não conseguia dizer o que significava.  
  
- Kurama, daijoubu? - Yusuke não se importou com a presença do guardião das fronteiras. Queria apenas saber se Kurama estava bem, o que com certeza não estava.  
  
Kurama não conseguiu conter a dor no peito. Deixou que as lágrimas corressem pelo rosto. Parecia também não se importar com nada.  
  
O rapaz mais jovem percebeu as algemas nos punhos do amigo, que já começavam a sangrar. Com certeza Kurama fizera muita força para tentar livrar-se daquele treco que estava extremamente apertado.  
  
- Kurama... desencosta um pouco da parede e afasta um pouco as mãos - Yusuke pediu em um tom baixo, pedidos que foram logo atendidos.  
  
O mais jovem concentrou um pouco de energia na ponta do dedo indicador da mão direita e apontou na direção da corrente que ligava as duas argolas da algema. Um disparo foi feito e as mãos da raposa estavam livres para realizar qualquer tipo de movimento.  
  
Yusuke voltou seu olhar para Hiei. Era um olhar que transmitia uma raiva que consumia seu íntimo cada vez mais a cada segundo que se passava.  
  
- Seu youkai maluco... - disse entredentes, enquanto uma energia amarelada o envolvia - O que pensa que estava fazendo?  
  
- Resolvendo meus assuntos pendentes - seus olhos ainda tinham aquele estranho brilho, apesar das palavras serem frias.  
  
- Acha que vai resolver alguma coisa assim?!?! Desse jeito as coisas só vão piorar pro teu lado, bicho imbecil!!!  
  
Pela primeira vez Hiei mostrara um pouco de insegurança, porém foi muito rápido, e logo seu olhar estava tomando o tom frio de antes.  
  
- Vim falar com Kurama, e não com um esboço de youkai mal feito como você.  
  
- Sei que não veio só falar com ele, idiota - a raiva fazia com que o sangue corresse mais rápido nas veias do descendente de Raizen - Quer saber por que Kurama não está o tratando como antes? Pois eu vou falar. Ele desejou te esquecer naquela nossa missão para resgatar a fada. Ele preferiu esquecer você a continuar convivendo com o tormento que você causou na vida dele. Ele passou cinco meses se torturando, sentindo sua presença por perto, mas sem nenhuma aproximação sequer da sua parte. Ele estava cansado de sofrer por tua causa, por causa da tua indiferença, do teu orgulho estúpido!  
  
Aquela avalanche de declarações atormentou o jaganshi, e isso era visível no seu semblante.  
  
- Está arrependido, é? - disse Yusuke, num tom sarcástico, que logo mudou para um frio - Pro inferno seu arrependimento. Fez besteira, agora tem que arcar com as conseqüências. Kurama sempre se dedicou a você, e eu, mais do que ninguém, sei disso. Nunca vi alguém sentir algo tão forte por outra pessoa como Kurama sentia por você. Mas e você, seu youkai imprestável, o que fazia por ele? Nada. Nada a não ser agir como uma criança mimada.  
  
O silêncio tomou o lugar. Um silêncio frio, pesado. Incomodava não apenas Hiei, mas também Yusuke e Kurama, que se mantivera quieto desde então. Porém fora ele próprio quem quebrou o silêncio.  
  
- Hiei, você tem que deixar esse orgulho de lado, senão a tendência é que sua vida piore cada vez mais. Vai ficar cada vez mais solitário - não havia rancor no tom de voz, muito pelo contrário, chegava até a ser carinhoso.  
  
Hiei sentiu uma pontada de culpa no seu coração. Mesmo depois da loucura que acabara de cometer, Kurama ainda conseguia manifestar aquele seu lado meigo e atencioso. Não, não era carinho... era pena. Kurama estava com pena daquela diminuta figura diante de si.  
  
Não conseguiria permanecer naquele quarto, olhando para aquele que fora seu primeiro amante verdadeiro... mesmo que ele não tivesse dado o devido valor para ele... o merecido valor.  
  
Saiu pela janela, ganhando a noite. Estava com medo de mostrar sua fraqueza diante dos outros dois, mas... para que se preocupar com isso? Naquele momento estava estampada no seu rosto a fraqueza que existia no seu íntimo desde que nascera, além do que, eles já sabiam disso. Adiantava esconder, por um acaso? Claro que não.  
  
"Por que eu tenho que ser tão imbecil?", Hiei ponderou, enquanto sua velocidade aumentava inconscientemente. "Por que tenho que ser tão orgulhoso?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Não acredito que teve coragem", pensou Yusuke, com uma raiva que o deixava com vontade de ir atrás do youkai só para acertar um soco no meio daquela cara arrogante.  
  
- Pelo que eu percebi, ele age sem pensar direito, não é? - Kurama comentou, manifestando seu ki para que pequenos galhos surgissem em seus punhos e arrebentassem as argolas que ainda estavam nos seus punhos.  
  
- Tem razão... por que não fez isso antes de eu chegar?  
  
- A algema sugava meu youki. Só pude manifestá-lo agora porque as argolas estão separadas. O poder da algema só existe se ambas estão ligadas.  
  
Kurama encarava as duas linhas que se formaram em seus punhos. Ainda sangravam, mas não tanto quanto antes. Não imaginara que seu desespero fosse tanto a ponto de ter causado aquilo.  
  
- Vem cá, Kurama - pediu Yusuke - Vou fazer um curativo nisso.  
  
"Quem me dera se eu pudesse fazer um curativo no seu coração...", pensou, mas não falou nada.  
  
Os dois jovens foram ao banheiro. Kurama sentou-se na beira da banheira, enquanto Yusuke procurava o que precisava no armário debaixo da pia, acabando por encontrar uma toalha de rosto e umas gazes. Molhou a toalha e limpou o sangue dos ferimentos do kitsune e, depois que julgou tudo limpo o suficiente, enfaixou com as gazes.  
  
- Prontinho - finalizou - Tá bom assim?  
  
- Tá muito bom. Obrigado.  
  
- Amigos são pra isso mesmo, não é?  
  
- É...  
  
- Bom, tenho que ir. A Keiko não tá legal... parece que teve enjôo de novo.  
  
- Essa criança não deixa o papai descansar, hein? - Kurama brincou, descontraindo um pouco.  
  
- É, não é mole, cara... mas vou fazer o quê? A Keiko tá gamadona nessa idéia de ter um bebê.  
  
- E você não tá, né? - Kurama perguntou, com um sorriso um tanto cínico.  
  
- Mas é claro que eu também tô!  
  
- Calma, eu sei. É assim mesmo. Minha mãe também ficou muito contente quando ficou sabendo que estava grávida.  
  
- Verdade, sua mãe também tá esperando a visita da cegonha. É, Kurama... vai ganhar um maninho novo?  
  
Kurama apenas sorriu. Acompanhou o amigo até a porta e combinaram de encontrarem-se no final de semana.  
  
Quando fechou a porta, olhou para o punho direito, que ainda permanecia na maçaneta. Sentiu um vazio no coração, algo difícil de explicar com meras palavras... algo estava faltando na sua vida, mas o quê?  
  
E que história era aquela de fada? Lembrava que tinha ido naquela missão de resgate, mas não lembrava de ter feito pedido algum, muito menos um pedido que tivesse alguma ligação com Hiei.  
  
- O que está acontecendo...? - sussurrou, indo para o quarto. Queria dormir e esquecer o incidente que ocorrera durante aquele curto espaço de tempo, mas... seria tão difícil...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Quatro anos depois...  
  
- Sua mãe não quis vir?  
  
- Não, não é isso, é que ela estava com uns problemas para resolver... mas ela me falou que a Midori-chan queria muito me ver, então fui lá buscá-la e vim para cá direto.  
  
- Ah... entendi. Mas foi bom, o Shigeru estava querendo brincar com ela. Falava que estava com saudades.  
  
Ambos ficaram em silêncio, observando as crianças que brincavam alegremente com Yukina, mergulhados em seus próprios devaneios.  
  
- Onde está Megumi? - o mais jovem cortou de repente.  
  
- Falou que chegaria atrasada. Perguntei se não queria que eu a esperasse, mas ela respondeu que não, que nos encontraríamos aqui no templo mesmo.  
  
- Não tá na hora de vocês casarem, não? - perguntou o outro, com um tom safado na voz - Já tão namorando há três anos...  
  
- Não se preocupe, Yusuke, já estou pensando nisso há um bom tempo.  
  
- Quando vai pedi-la?  
  
- Quando julgar a hora certa - respondeu simplesmente.  
  
- Ah, Kurama, fala - Yusuke mudou seu tom para um de desapontamento.  
  
- A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, amigo. Espere e verá.  
  
O ex-detetive vez um muxoxo, mas logo sua fisionomia relaxou.  
  
Kurama estava tão bem, nem parecia aquele de quatro anos atrás. Estava namorando a nova detetive sobrenatural, Megumi Ogata, que tinha vinte e um anos no momento, mas começara com dezessete a trabalhar a favor do Reikai, logo depois que Yusuke fizera o pedido a Koenma de agilizar a contratação de um novo Reikai Tantei.  
  
- Seu filho cresceu rápido - comentou Kurama - Ainda lembro de quando eu o carregava no colo.  
  
- Tua maninha também cresceu depressa. Ela parece com você, os olhos verdes...  
  
- Já falaram isso... minha mãe comentou isso outro dia.  
  
- E o teu sorriso. Se eu não soubesse que eram irmãos, diria que é tua filha.  
  
- Oniisan!! - uma garotinha gritou, vindo na direção de Kurama - A Megumi- oneesan tá chegando.  
  
- Obrigado, Midori-chan - agradeceu o rapaz, levantando-se - Quer vir comigo falar com ela?  
  
- Eu quero! Me leva no colo?  
  
- Claro, minha flor - sorriu ele, pegando a criança no colo - Você tá ficando pesada... não acha que tá muito moça para eu ficar te pegando no colo?  
  
- Ah... - resmungou ela, acomodando-se melhor - Mas eu gosto.  
  
- É rapaz... seu charme enfeitiça até criança de quatro anos - Yusuke comentou.  
  
- O que posso fazer se sou bonito? - retrucou a raposa, brincalhona.  
  
- Kitsune convencido.  
  
Kurama soltou um sorriso e distanciou-se, deixando Yusuke com seus pensamentos. A raposa realmente estava muito bem, mas estava tudo muito estranho. O amigo não mostrava ter nenhuma lembrança que fosse de Hiei. O baixinho fora realmente banido da sua memória, e isso deixava Yusuke um pouco preocupado. Não entendia por que se sentia assim, mas era algo que não deixava seu peito.  
  
- Kurama-san parece estar mais feliz que o normal, não é? - comentou Yukina, aproximando-se do amigo. O filho de Yusuke vinha logo atrás.  
  
- Você também notou? - Yusuke largou por um tempo seus pensamentos.  
  
- É, mas... ele está traindo o coração, mesmo sem notar - disse em um tom triste, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz e pegando Shigeru no colo.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Sempre soube que Kurama-san gostava do meu oniisan, mas... alguma coisa aconteceu para que ele deixasse de lado esse amor.  
  
- Espera um pouquinho, então você sabia que...  
  
- Que Hiei era meu oniisan? Sempre soube, desde quando ele me salvou das mãos de Tarukane. Ele não teria feito aquilo por mim se não tivéssemos algum tipo de ligação.  
  
- Eu não sei... de vez em quando ele é tão insensível. Poderia simplesmente não fazer nada.  
  
"Como não fez com a raposa.", pensou, mas deixou quieto.  
  
Ficou um tempo em silêncio, até que disse de novo.  
  
- A raposa não deixou de lado o amor, apenas quis dar a si mesmo uma segunda chance de viver... queria uma nova vida.  
  
- Talvez, quem sabe... - a koorime disse simplesmente, encarando Megumi, que surgia na entrada do templo.  
  
Yusuke e Yukina ficaram apenas olhando Kurama e a namorada conversarem. Depois de uma frase por parte da garota, o kitsune parecia uma criança comemorando, tamanha era sua felicidade, fosse o que fosse. Logo os dois espectadores ficaram sabendo da novidade.  
  
- Ei, sabia que a Megumi-chan tá grávida?! - perguntou Kurama, ainda com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto.  
  
- Ai, Kurama-chan, não é para tanto... - sussurrou Megumi, ficando com a face vermelha.  
  
- Como não, garota?! - perguntou Yusuke, levantando-se, com um sorriso que mostrava extrema alegria - É uma maravilha receber esse tipo de notícia!  
  
- Mas eu é quem devia estar mais feliz - a menina comentou, olhando ternamente para Kurama.  
  
- Por quê? - o ex-detetive sobrenatural perguntou, meio confuso.  
  
- Kurama-chan me pediu em casamento.  
  
- Sério?! Kitsune, seu doido, então já estava tudo planejado?  
  
- Já - Kurama sorria alegremente.  
  
- Vocês são mesmo uma caixinha de surpresa.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alguns meses...  
  
Ao levantar-se da cama, onde esteve deitado recuperando-se durante horas, Hiei sentiu um arrepio. Era uma estranha sensação, que vinha acompanhada com o cheiro que sabia muito bem qual era: de morte. Ou estava para acontecer, ou já havia acontecido.  
  
Aquele baixinho retardado... com tanta gente para ele chamar para resolver o problema da rebelião daqueles youkais de meia tigela... com qualquer outro dia para chamá-los... e foi chamá-los justo quando Megumi estava mais frágil, tanto física quanto psicologicamente? Não podia ter chamado qualquer outro? Mas não, foi querer complicar, dizendo que Megumi era a única que poderia resolver isso, deu no que deu: agora ela provavelmente estava muito mais fraca (até poderia estar morta, o que Hiei, sinceramente, não queria pensar, apesar de ela ter se tornado uma "rival" à altura... mas havia a possibilidade), e Kurama também, já que ele estava tendo tantas dificuldades para lidar com o problema quanto ele próprio teve antes de cair quase morto.  
  
A vontade que teve foi de partir para o Ningenkai e certificar-se que tudo não passava de um alarme falso, mas algo o interrompeu.  
  
- Não adianta mais - uma voz falou - Mesmo que chegasse a tempo, não teria como impedir coisa alguma.  
  
- Dareda?! - exaltou-se, pulando da cama. Não conseguiu evitar que a dor no seu abdômen manifestasse.  
  
- Deveria descansar, criança... - a voz disse novamente, transmitindo serenidade para acalmar o jovem koorime - Não há mais o que ser feito.  
  
Ele ficou sem palavras. Queria fazer algo, mas não tinha como... pelo menos foi o que aquela serena voz dizia. Por mais que ela transmitisse calma, a alma de Hiei estava inquieta. Queria fazer algo, mesmo que ainda fosse tarde.  
  
Tarde para despedir-se... tarde para consolar... tarde para amar.  
  
- Não posso fazer o que está me pedindo - sussurrou, ignorando a voz que o havia impedido, pegando seu hábito negro que estava sobre uma mesa no canto do quarto.  
  
- Tão determinado... como o pai.  
  
- Nani?  
  
Uma forte luz surgiu em frente à Hiei, e em questão de segundos, depois que recuperou-se da cegueira momentânea, o jovem pôde ver a forma de uma mulher belíssima, que vestia um kimono verde-oceano e tinha o cabelo azul-celeste. A fisionomia serena e os olhos cor-de-fogo não deixavam enganar: eram como os de sua querida irmã.  
  
- Mãe? - Hiei perguntou, hesitante. Não podia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam, mas seu coração queria acreditar mais do que nunca. Aquela era a perfeita cópia de Yukina... ou vice-versa.  
  
- Puxa, não imaginei que você fosse sobreviver àquele ataque... fiquei tão preocupada. Ainda bem que está bem, meu filho querido.  
  
As palavras travaram na garganta do guardião das fronteiras. Não tinha o que dizer... ou melhor, era tanta coisa a ser dita, mas ele mal sabia por onde começar.  
  
- O que... o que faz aqui? - ele perguntou em um tom tão baixo que Hina mal conseguiu ouvir.  
  
- Vim em uma missão...  
  
- Missão?  
  
- Mostrar para você uma coisa muito importante.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Lembra-se da fada que foi capturada há quatro anos?  
  
- Hai.  
  
- Era eu.  
  
- Nani?!  
  
Como assim? Não entendia como a fada poderia ser Hina. Ela não havia morrido depois que ele próprio havia sido jogado do País de Gelo? Ela não era uma koorime? Como poderia ser uma fada também?  
  
- Eu reencarnei como uma, mas com uma missão já pre-determinada - ela respondeu, vendo a dúvida estampada no seu semblante.  
  
- E essa missão... - Hiei sentiu algo apertar sua garganta e seu coração. Sentiu-se apunhalado pelas costas. Aquela pessoa que havia perdoado pelos acontecimentos do passado havia traído-o, como muitos já o faziam - Era fazer Kurama esquecer-se de mim?  
  
- Acha mesmo que Kurama-san faria isso com você?  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Kurama-san nunca esqueceria de alguém como você, meu filho, não completamente.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- O desejo dele era outro... Era fazer você entender o verdadeiro valor que alguém dá a uma pessoa. Não sei quem lhe disse que Kurama-san queria o esquecer pelo fato de estar sofrendo, mas ele nunca colocou as próprias necessidades em primeiro plano: primeiro vinham as pessoas que ele sempre amou, e isso inclui você, criança.  
  
Hiei ficou em silêncio depois que ouviu aquilo. Kurama o amou até o último momento? Amou alguém que nunca soube valorizar nada? Sentia-se o ser mais desprezível do mundo, alguém que não merecia mais nada... talvez nem mesmo a morte.  
  
- Como o desejo dele não havia ainda se realizado, - Hina continuou depois de uma breve pausa - tive que tomar a forma de uma ningen e ficar ao lado dele, como uma fada deve fazer enquanto a pessoa não faz o pedido ou ele não se concretiza. Quando o desejo se realizou, pude me desfazer da identidade de Megumi Ogata.  
  
- Doshite...? - Hiei perguntou entredentes, com o olhar baixo.  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Por que ele fez tudo isso...?  
  
- Por que ele simplesmente te ama, Hiei, e nada mudaria isso. Quer resposta melhor que essa?  
  
- Mas por quê? Eu não sou digno. Nunca dava o que ele pedia... por que ele ainda me ama tanto? Será que ele não se cansa de apanhar?  
  
- Não, e sabe por quê? - não havia reprovação no seu tom de voz, que até era carinhoso - Porque ele é o anjo que nasceu só para você. Um que nasceu só para te amar, para fazer você ver que um coração gelado derrete com o simples toque do amor.  
  
- Será que mereço um anjo tão devoto?  
  
- Se não merecesse, ele não estaria ao seu lado... e ele precisa de você agora, mais do que nunca. Se quer mesmo redimir-se, se acha mesmo que cometeu um pecado, aproveite esse momento.  
  
Hiei sentira os olhos arderem durante toda aquela conversa, mas não podia chorar... não depois do que ouvira. Kurama estava a sua espera... e precisava dele. Não o abandonaria como fez durante aqueles intermináveis onze anos.  
  
Vestiu o sobretudo e saltou pela janela, mas não sem antes voltar um olhar para sua mãe e soltar um belo sorriso de agradecimento.  
  
- Ah, mais uma coisa, Hiei! - Hina interrompeu o koorime, antes que esse sumisse para terminar sua missão.  
  
- Hai?  
  
- Agradeça a Kurama-san pela última primavera que passamos juntos. As flores de cerejeira estavam realmente lindas... adorei vê-las.  
  
Ele apenas assentiu e sumiu do campo de visão da mulher, que ficou lá alguns segundos e também sumiu, dizendo uma última coisa no mundo dos vivos, para quem quisesse ouvir:  
  
- Bom, acho que não precisa mais de mim, não é, meu filho? Que seu anjo cuide de você como eu cuidaria.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Vi Touya cair inconsciente no chão, ainda mais machucado.  
  
- Desgraçado! Sabia que ele não teria como se defender! Por que fez isso?! Não se faz isso contra alguém que você sabe que vai perder! - me sentia mal por não ter conseguido fazer nada pelo meu amigo.  
  
- É a nossa natureza, Youko Kurama. Só os mais fortes sobrevivem, e você sabe disso... os fracos não vivem por muito tempo.  
  
- Você não tem honra nenhuma... - trinquei os dentes, fazendo cipós enrolarem em ambos os braços, criando uma espécie de espadas.  
  
- Nenhum de nós têm. Você também não. Lá no fundo, por detrás dessa máscara inocente de um ningen, você não passa de um youko sem escrúpulos.  
  
- DAMARE!!! - berrei com toda a força que tinha. Sentia a ira transbordar pelo meu corpo na forma de um ki dourado, típico de alguém com extremos poderes. O youkai provavelmente não escaparia da minha fúria, e não escapou. Logo o corpo estava em pedaços nos meus pés. A cabeça do inimigo tinha num misto de pavor e surpresa.  
  
Aquele youkai... não entendia como alguém podia causar tanto distúrbio na minha mente. Ele provocava com palavras afiadas, cortantes.  
  
Pela primeira vez desde que começara a luta, ponderava sobre o que o inimigo dissera. "Você não passa de um youko sem escrúpulos." Talvez fosse verdade, e talvez fosse por isso que Hiei preferia só o meu corpo, pois sabia que o youko que havia dentro de mim ainda era aquele que não media esforços quando sua intenção era alcançar um objetivo. O koorime, querendo ou não, tinha sua moral, coisa que eu não tinha desde que nasci. Nunca tive... por que teria agora que encarnei em um corpo ningen?  
  
Aquele tipo de pensamento feria. Sabia que era verdade, mas não queria admitir.  
  
Libertei o serzinho que fomos ajudar e fui ver como Touya estava. Bem machucado, sem dúvida nenhuma, mas nada que uns tratamentos não ajudassem.  
  
- Muito obrigada - falou uma vozinha atrás de mim. Sabia quem era, por isso nem ao menos me voltei para encará-la.  
  
- Não tem de quê - respondi. Provavelmente minha voz estava sem sentimento algum - Fizemos o que é certo.  
  
- Já que me ajudaram, têm direito a um pedido.  
  
Aquela afirmação me assustou. A fadinha iria realizar um desejo nosso?  
  
Touya não estava em condições para nada, então acabei tomando a decisão: levantei-me e ergui a cabeça. Sabia perfeitamente o que pedir. Não sabia se era a coisa certa, mas sentia que tinha de fazê-lo, senão minha vida continuaria sem um rumo certo. Tinha que fazê-lo, tanto por ele quanto por mim e pelos demais.  
  
O silêncio no qual o ambiente mergulhou por um tempo ameaçava me esmagar. Fazia eu ficar com mais dúvidas se aquele pedido que eu faria era certo, mas eu sabia que era. Não havia outra maneira de acabar com o tormento que a minha vida tornara-se. Não iria adiantar nada eu ficar chorando e repelindo todos que estavam perto e que precisavam de mim. Yusuke fizera-me ver que não adiantaria absolutamente nada.  
  
- Posso pedir qualquer coisa? - perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
- Claro. Tentarei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance - a vozinha retornou.  
  
Fiquei mais um tempo em silêncio. Sabia que não havia outra escolha. Não sabia se Hiei sentiria essa mudança, se sentiria falta do tempo que ficamos juntos, mas não tinha outro remédio: se eu não tentasse, não haveria outro jeito de uma possível reconciliação. O nosso relacionamento estava passando por uma prova de fogo pior do que pensava. Não sabia que algum dia poderia vir a acontecer algo assim, pois sempre achei que o nosso amor seria eterno, apesar de tudo...  
  
- Talvez essa tenha sido a prova final para que esse amor realmente se tornasse eterno... - o ruivo sussurrou, quando aquelas cenas passaram mais uma vez pela sua mente.  
  
- Eu gostaria que... - comecei a falar, ainda um pouco indeciso.  
  
- Se quer que Hiei aprenda a viver, não tenha medo de fazer esse pedido - a fada me interrompeu, assustando-me. Como ela sabia de Hiei? Como ela sabia do meu pedido?  
  
- Não fique assustado, Kurama-san... Reencarnei especialmente para mostrar para o meu filho o quanto a vida pode ser boa.  
  
- Filho...? - estava pasmo - Então você é a mãe de Hiei? Mas como?  
  
- Talvez o próprio Hiei venha a explicar um dia...  
  
Com certeza aquela revelação não estava muito clara, mas a fada dizia aquilo com tanta calma e convicção, que era praticamente impossível duvidar de suas palavras.  
  
- Tudo bem, você entendeu o meu desejo, - acabei cedendo - mas tem algo mais.  
  
- Pois não?  
  
- Gostaria de perder a memória nesse meio tempo.  
  
- Doshite? - agora era ela quem parecia um pouco assustada.  
  
- Não quero sofrer tanto... é tão difícil ficar longe dele... você não sabe como - eu sorri meio triste - Sei que o meu desejo demorará para se realizar, já que é algo da mente. Então não quero sentir tanto a distância dele.  
  
- Tudo bem, pode deixar, mas estarei próxima de vocês até que tudo esteja nos conformes. De acordo? - ela sorriu. Um sorriso que lembrava muito o de Yukina... e o de Hiei também. Era um misto de serenidade com firmeza que só uma mulher determinada com ela poderia ter. Eu sabia o quanto fora difícil para ela ser separada do filho recém-nascido, contrariar todas as regras da sua comunidade e ainda encarar a morte sem medo algum.  
  
- Hai - concordei, sorrindo em retorno.  
  
Depois senti um brilho cobrir o meu corpo, e acabei acordando aqui mesmo, no Ningenkai, com Yusuke olhando preocupado para mim, assim como Touya e Jin...  
  
- Arigatou, Hina-san.  
  
Kurama olhava o túmulo à sua frente, no entanto não o via. Sua mente vagava não só por aquele momento decisivo em sua vida, com também por outros preciosos, que passara ao lado das duas pessoas que mais amou na vida.  
  
Não podia negar que amou Megumi. Não era porque sua memória havia voltado que podia dizer que tudo que passou com aquela jovem fora fingimento. Muito pelo contrário, amou com tanta intensidade quanto amou o jovem koorime de fogo.  
  
Abaixou o olhar para a criança no seu colo. Era uma bela menina.  
  
- Tão parecida com a mãe... - sussurrou, depositando um beijo na testa do bebê.  
  
- Shuichi, meu filho, vamos? - Shiori perguntou. Estava sentindo a dor do filho. Perder a esposa tão cedo, que não resistira ao atropelamento, devia ser uma dor que não se desejaria nem para o pior inimigo.  
  
- Vem, oniichan - Midori chamou, estendendo seu pequeno braço.  
  
- Daqui a pouco eu vou, minha flor - Kurama sorriu tristemente, olhando a irmã mais nova.  
  
"Nem mesmo Midori-chan está conseguindo reanima-lo...", Shiori pensou, pegando a filha no colo. "Mas não posso culpa-lo."  
  
- Vamos, Midori-chan?  
  
- E o oniichan?  
  
- Daqui a pouco ele vem... - falou, distanciando-se.  
  
Quando saindo do cemitério, cruzou com um garoto todo vestido de preto, mas não deu muita atenção. Não era incomum encontrar alguém vestido daquela maneira em um local de descanso dos mortos.  
  
O garoto continuou seu caminho, até que parou ao visualizar a pessoa que tanto ansiava.  
  
- Hiei, é você? - perguntou, sem virar-se para encara-lo.  
  
- Hai.  
  
- Como está? - ao dizer isso, a raposa virou-se, com um sorriso meio enigmático estampado no semblante - Queria agradecer por ter nos ajudado nessa última missão de Megumi-chan...  
  
- Não foi nada, kitsune - respondeu, sentindo a dualidade da frase - Como ela...  
  
- Morreu? - Kurama tirou as palavras da boca do koorime - Na verdade, depois que você desmaiou, ela tentou fazer alguma coisa... mas não conseguiu, um dos youkais era mais forte que ela. Ela... ela não quis me ouvir... pedi para que ela saísse, fugisse da luta, que eu tentaria fazer alguma coisa, mas ela era teimosa - parecia que Kurama iria chorar, mas foi apenas um engano de Hiei. Ele apenas sorria de uma maneira triste, como era de se esperar - Senti sua falta, koorime.  
  
- Eu também...  
  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas tentando imaginar o que se passava na mente de cada um. O tempo que permaneceram longe foi suficiente para que cada um deles achasse que o outro era uma caixinha de surpresas.  
  
- Kurama... - Hiei resolveu cortar aquela atmosfera tão pesada - eu gostaria que... que me perdoasse.  
  
- Não tem o por que de perdoa-lo, você não tem culpa de nada.  
  
- Mas, Kurama...!  
  
- Desde que meu desejo tenha se realizado, fico feliz... - Kurama sorriu amavelmente. Há muito que Hiei ansiava por aquele sorriso - Se quiser, podemos começar tudo de novo.  
  
Os olhos de Hiei brilharam, tamanha a alegria que o seu pequeno coração de demônio sentia. Claro que queria começar de novo, assim poderia consertar os seus erros.  
  
Kurama aproximou-se de Hiei e depositou um rápido beijo nos pequenos lábios. Foi nesse momento que o koorime percebeu que a raposa carregava um bebê. Este sorriu para a criança que dormia serenamente e perguntou ao amante:  
  
- O que acha de tomarmos conta dela?  
  
- E por que não? - respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso - Quantos dias ela tem?  
  
- Não tem mais de dez dias... Megumi e ela ficaram no hospital uma semana e depois voltaram para casa. Não deu muito tempo para elas descansarem e Koenma nos chamou para resolver o caso...  
  
Hiei sentiu um pouco de raiva do filho de Enma Daiou, mas não comentou nada. Sabia que o que era para acontecer inevitavelmente acontecia, por mais que não se queira.  
  
- Vamos para casa? - Kurama cortou as divagações do seu "garotinho".  
  
- Claro.  
  
Logo ambos estavam caminhando até o apartamento de Kurama, em silêncio, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro.  
  
Hiei pensava sobre o rumo da sua vida. Recebera tantas chances na vida: duas de sobreviver, uma de amar e uma de aprender a viver, ou seja, de aprender a amar. Não soube aproveitar bem as três primeiras chances, mas com certeza saberia fazer valer a pena essa última. Saberia dar valor às coisas.  
  
- Kurama?  
  
- Hai?  
  
- Ela tem nome?  
  
- Ainda não... não sei que nome dar. Alguma sugestão?  
  
Hiei ponderou por um momento, até que, de seus lábios saiu a resposta.  
  
- Sakura. O que acha?  
  
~ OWARI ~  
  
Notas:  
  
Puxa, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente terminei a fic. É a minha primeira fic yaoi que fica realmente boa (não que tenha ficado muito boa, mas o que vale é a intenção, não é mesmo? ^ ^;). Fiz uma outra, mas ela ficou muito curta e definitivamente PÉSSIMA. Cheguei até a jogar fora.  
  
Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Qualquer coisa (mas qualquer coisa MESMO!), mandem um e-mail para mim. Só peço uma coisinha: que as críticas sejam construtivas, OK? Só assim posso melhorar as fics seguintes (NANI?! Essa louca vai escrever mais coisa?! Tem que ser muito cara de pau... -_-;).  
  
Bom, para quem não entendeu por que Hiei escolheu 'Sakura' para o nome da filhinha de Kurama, é muito simples: lembram que Hina falou que adorou ver as flores de cerejeira com Kurama? 'Sakura' significa 'flor de cerejeira' em japonês. Foi a forma de Hiei mostrar a gratidão de Hina para Kurama... e também porque eu gosto muito desse nome (^_^ influências "Card Captor Sakura" ^_^).  
  
Mais um detalhe: Por que eu coloquei o nome da dubladora do Kurama na namorada dele? Simples: Eu simplesmente ADORO ela! Por isso, resolvi colocar o mesmo nome. Se gostou ou não, mande um e-mail... ficaria profundamente agradecida em saber a opinião de vocês.  
  
Sem embromar muito mais, queria dedicar essa fic à duas pessoas que se tornaram muito importantes para mim: minha "filhinha" e amiga Kitsune (nem sei se ela está lendo isso, mas dedico a fic do mesmo jeito), pois foi com ela que o meu gosto por yaoi se fixou de vez (tá, não é só por isso, mas é um dos motivos. Ki-chan... não sei se eu te amaldiçôo ou te abençôo por isso ^_^); minha "mamãe" e também amiga Botan (ela eu tenho certeza de que não vai ler isso, mas fica aqui minha dedicatória), que tem a paciência de me aturar todo santo dia com as minhas maluquices. E obrigada às pessoas que leram até aqui. Domo arigatou, minna-san!! 


End file.
